narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koukishi
Archives *I NOTE: Although I am NOT and Administrator, I'll be happy to service anyone that asks for my help! ^_^ NOTE: I have archived my talk page. To view past conversations, just click the Roman Numeral to the right. Sincerely, "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 20:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Twelve Guardian Ninja Hey i had a idea for one of the guardians. Could i create a character who is suspisious of the Daimyo and knows he is up to something but doesnt know what and has no proof. So she joins the group to try and find out what he is up to and reveal his true identity. And is it all rigth if she is 16 or 17 as i want her to be close friends with my other character who is 16.Jet'ikaTalk 14:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I have made the character, Mizuki Saito. Will expand background according to whether or not she is allowed to be in the 12 guardian ninjas or not. What do you think. Can she be in it?Jet'ikaTalk 03:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika No problem i'll fix them those things up. I know 200 is crazy high for IQ but as shikamaru and his dad both had such iq's i thought maybe the naruto universe has a different iq gauging system or something. But i'll remove the above 200 line and leave it at very high. Will add a section about genjutsu. Was researching a few techniques before I added it. Also will remove the chakra control part. And about amegakure, Koutetsu Akumu is the current leader then? What exactly will you be posting now? Him ordering the others to go out to gather info and then them all dispersing? And if the amegakure shinobi are out gathering info will they post on the amegakure page or only have their opening post there and then post in whichever place they fall under? I wanted to have a character from amegakure who is Konan's grandson or something if possible. Is that allowed? And if i make a character can he be your second in command if possible?Jet'ikaTalk 12:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I fixed the issues with the character. Will expand the genjutsu section up a bit and add her history soon. Actually am dropping the konan part and just add a new character. can he be your second in command? And even though its not explicitly mentioned but shikamaru's dad beats him at that chess like game so even he is smart.Jet'ikaTalk 12:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Oh ya they only showed him taking the advantage in the match and asking him if he wanted to play like that when asuma died. my bad. I'll go on and make the character and then decide whether he is expendable or not :). Haven't completely thought of his back story so if i end up liking the character might not want him to die on a whim.Jet'ikaTalk 13:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I have already done the changes you asked. So is my character in? If so please let me know so I will expand the history accordingly.Jet'ikaTalk 09:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jet’ika Karasu Omareasu - Twelve Ninja Guardian - Hey, this is Bombad speaking, my article Karasu Omareasu is ready to be checked, she has an info-box, picture, etc, And I will keep expanding on her past and such. All in all, I think she is ready to be placed on the Twelve Guardian Ninja. If she is not, please specify why, and I will do my best to edit or work on said issue / error / problem. Thank you, as another thing, when / if she is placed in the Twelve Guardian Ninja, I would love to begin RP, and start getting the hang of things around here, get involved in story / plot / etc... Thank you for taking your time to read this article, Sincerely The Bombadcrow666 02:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yaijun Hey your character Koutetsu Akumu be a main character in my character Tetsu Kyuuseishu background. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 05:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well Tetsu Kyūseishu leads rebellion due to Koutetsu tyranny but the rebellion's army is defeated and Koutetsu captures Tetsu and erases his memory and also sends his elite and loyal men to captures the newly release sanbi but most of them die except one who seals it in the Sealing Pot which Koutetsu then seals within Tetsu. I'm waiting on permission for this from Shiratori but if you have any suggestion please tell me. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I've finished the background section and if you wish to change it alittle go ahead. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsu_Kyūseishu#Background ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 22:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Warning For tampering with a user's article without their permission and then lying about it. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 18:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll remove it provided that you understand partly why you got it- for editing another user's article without their permission. You can see why that's wrong, right? Shingihoutai | Talk Page 09:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Admins. Well considering Takakshi and Panth are gone for an amount and Ten is creating his own Jinchukiri for his own story, Naruto Tensie, No. Your not an admin Kou, so really its not your business and you don't need to worry about unless it was a very serious matter, so let us do our job. -Fahuem Iwa Ya i realised that. I an actually on my cell right now so was editing a little slowly. Had started before you shifted the page. But had some work in between so by the time i finished the page had been moved. So my edit came in the old page. And i haven't left the other rp. Have 2 diff characters in 2 rp's. By the way how about changing the name of the arc to chilling confrontation? Sounds kind of better i think.JetTalk 13:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Hey Koukishi i think you got a little confused with my characters. Kori is the one in iwagakure. Jubei is just his twin and he's in Konoha rit now.:) I think putting a link to Jubei's page might have made it a little confusing. Anyway about the figght, any particular ideas about how they end it. How about a stale mate where Kori just walks away saying that he doesnt care if touketsu is a spy. He hardly cares about the new Kage. They both say it was fun fighting another ice user and go their seperate ways.JetTalk 06:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika thanks mate but i cant chat at all times rit now. Am at a kind of summer internship so have net here that blocks flash. so cant access the chat. can use it only from home. :( and that ending seems fine.JetTalk 13:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Clan permission Can i join your clan? I have an idea for a ninja with the dark release--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Heres the character Akari--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The "Everywhere Else" section for P7. I noticed that you called my character a Kumogakure ninja. While that is technically true, I would have thought you picked up on the "former" part of it. Officially, he is labelled a missing-nin. I just thought it would have been better to make your character notice that, and ask Urotsui if he is a missing-nin. Of course, this is just my opinion, and how you play your character is your choice entirely.Flina-sama 14:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well at any rate, I just advanced the plot. I'm jsut going to give you an alternate timeline here, and say that if you hadn't roasted the Gig ijuu, it'd be trapped in a sphere of light with seven seals on it right about now. Pretty much the same as killing it, as the only thing it can do is think.Flina-sama 14:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Naruto: Kenmei hey i saw your post about Naruto: Kenmei. i know you are putting it 120 years later so could you let me know what your plot for that is? because reading the initial post it seems a lot like Naruto Keishō. it will just seem a little lame if a almost similar cycle begins again. Fake tails, bad guy takes control of them, and then a hero of great descent shows up. and on top of that he has the wood release? you do know that my protagonist is a senju with the wood release? its like he's born all over again. its almost like an action replay. and mind changing the 120 years to a few decades after keisho because im not sure how long i plan to make Naruto Keishō. i had planned to put in time skips where the characters grew strong so might be a story over a few years. also putting your story only 20 years after the beginning will only add more head aches for you. as a lot of the characters i introduce will be alive then so you will have to come up with ways to introduce your own characters. like why the kages active at the end of my story were replaced by the kage in your story and so on.JetTalk 16:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika oh right i saw the changes. sorry then, my bad. think i just jumped to conclusions. should have waited for you to finish the thing. you know you see a senju and you always expect him to be one of the good guys.:) this will be good to read, a senju gone bad. i think thats a first in naruto. well anyways best of luck with the story. :D JetTalk 00:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Can I join the 12 uhh... 12 guardians? Lone Black Garuga 14:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Twelve Guardian Ninja I just recently created a character that I'd like to submit to you for becoming one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. If you'd like to have a look at the page, it's here.Flina-sama 20:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RP It's come to my attention that you want to RP with me. Well, that's perfectly okay with me. Just let me know who you're gonna use and what we'll be doing. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Love that idea. I'll use Koga, just cause he's my favorite. Should this be a canon story? I'm going to rearrange the canon page a little, later on, so that it's more organized, but I think this'll make a good canon story. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nope, I don't mind at all. Forgive me if my posts come a little bit at a time. I'm wrapping up two other fights as well. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 04:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Here you go: Konoha Preps for Battle! A Sparing Match Like No Other! Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 04:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Central Protagonist Hey Koukishi. I had already seen your char a while back and he's coming along really well :). Liked the part about the blue eyes and the pic suits him perfectly. Nice history also( liked the bbq parts and all). Kind of have to run out for an hour rit now so will come back and give another thorough reading. But liked what i was able to read. what is your plot rit now? i saw you had changed it to be along with the current canon. Also I just updated my protagonist a little while ago. Not yet done as i am a little busy rit now. Check it out and let me know what you think. Cheers! JetTalk 07:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Kyuuten Yoshinori Hello, I'm Raiton Master, you left a message on the talk page of my character Kyuuten Yoshinori stating that changes need to be made concerning the Land of Hurricanes. I have made those changes, taking out the details stating that the Land of Hurricanes was destroyed or in proverty. I also apologzie for this as I did not know there was already a Land of Hurricanes created. Raiton Master 18:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo Well upside-down, as usual. How's your world rotating? Kai - Talk 12:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Same. I'm as inverted as possible right now, thanks to this beautiful emotion. -> (: Kai - Talk 12:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too! But you have this stupid people (*cough*uzu*cough*) wo use it but don't have the skills or inverted knowledge to do so ;D Kai - Talk 12:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah! Like P: and D: and ):. Then we could curse at people... INVERTED!! Kai - Talk 12:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, let's do that to people... Staring with uzu (; Kai - Talk 12:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC)